Luna
NAME: Luna Star-Gazer RACE: Nord GENDER: Female AGE: 24 (Immortal) GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Suicide Squad SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Member WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Ebony sword. Destruction magic, mainly flames and sparks. Restoration magic, healing for herself and others. Blood Magic and vampiric powers. REGION OF BIRTH: Cyrodiil OCCUPATION: N/A HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Luna is a bright, beautiful, young Nord born in Cyrodiil. Coming from a wealthy family, her life was very simple. She never had to work for anything or wonder when her next meal was going to be. Luna's father was a very famous Nord combatant in the Imperial City Arena, he taught her everything he knew about combat. Her mother was also a Nord, but instead worked at a mill, chopping and sawing wood until her hands were blistered. Her mother was a former thief, stealing anything and everything she could get her hands on. She taught Luna everything she knew about being a thief. Luna wandered around the Imperial City area alone in her spare time, exploring every nook and cranny she possibly could. Her father would leave her spending money, usually between 25-50 septims each day. Although she never spent it, she saved it up in case of emergency. Luna loved exploring, she loved the thought of traveling anywhere and everywhere she wanted at any time. One day she got into an argument with her father and stormed out of the house, bringing nothing but her weapon, gold, and a few lockpicks. Luna was gone all day and almost all night, she returned at 3 in the morning. As she walked up to the door, she noticed that it was cracked open. She drew her sword and slowly entered the house. The first floor was empty, without a disturbance in sight. She made her way upstairs to her parents' quarters. When she entered their room, she saw a man standing over the bed. He was dressed in all black with a hood over his head. Luna saw something glisten in the dark. A dwarven sword. She watched the cloaked man sink his blade into both of her parents. An assassin had come to kill her and her family. The man turned and saw Luna standing in the doorway. That was her cue to run. Luna sprinted out of the house and didn't stop until she was sure it was safe. She ran out of the Imperial City and finally stopped when she reached the stables. She had no other family that she knows of and nowhere to go. She's on the run. She made her way to a boat that took her to Skyrim, now she wanders aimlessly. She takes mercenary jobs whenever they're offered, she keeps a low profile and trusts no one. Her days as a wealthy Nord are over. FAMILY: Parents (deceased), Orpheus (Lover), Manus Montaron (Lover) PERSONALITY: Very polite. Paranoid. Quiet when need be, but sociable when necessary. Would rather talk things through than settle arguments with violence. Keeps to self most of the time. HAIR: Red/Auburn, shoulder length. EYES: Bright fiery orange due to vampirism. FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: Somewhat round face, youthful look. SKIN: Slightly tan, but still mostly fair. BODY: Slender and short, yet muscular for a woman. Height is 5'3. CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Prefers darker clothing, black leather armor. BEAST FORM (if any): Vampire Lord. LIKES: Traveling, being alone, people-watching, practicing with melee weapons, practicing with her vampiric abilities. DISLIKES: Big crowds, being the center of attention, staying in one place too long. AMBITIONS: To find the assassin that killed her parents and kill him. REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: The assassin destroyed her life and forced her to be the way she is. Category:Characters